Soulmate
by LibroAmante
Summary: Paul says something that pushes Leah over the edge. Warnings: AU, Some OOC, Some possible self-harm,  Blackwater, and there might be some character bashing. Rated M for swearing and future content.
1. The Incident

**A/N: I'm thinking of continuing this. It'll eventually be a Blackwater fic. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>(Jacob's POV)

It was during patrol when Jacob first caught Leah on the cliffs. He figured that she needed the time to herself and the time away from the collective mind of the Pack. And especially the mind of Sam. So he left her alone this first time and every time after that until the _incident_.

. - .- .- .- .- .- .- .

**Flashback to Tuesday Morning **(3rd POV)

_It was just after the end on patrol with Paul, Seth, Embry and Leah on duty. They had finished their shift of patrol work and had all gone to Sue's house. All except for Embry who had gone home to rest. Paul and Seth headed to the kitchen and Leah went upstairs to clean up.  
><em>

"She's just such a bitch! Forcing us to endure her wallowing every time we're phased together. " Paul complained.

"Don't talk about my sister that way! You don't know how she feels and what she went through!", Seth bellowed at him, his voice deep with anger.

"Oh, don't try to defend her she's just a bitter bitch. No wonder Sam left her for Emily.", Paul retorted.

"Gasp"

They both turned around slowly. Behind them stood Leah, she was shaking with what looked like rage. Even as they stood there, the tremors increased violently.

"Leah," Seth murmured softly and took a small step toward her.

She shuddered and a sob broke free. She back away from them and ran out of the house. But before she had turned around completely, they saw a single tear roll down her sun kissed, tan skin.

Paul stuttered in surprise and fear. "Look Seth, you know I... I didn't mean for her to hear that. I didn't mean to hurt her like that." Paul entreated.

Seth turned to Paul with rage in his burning eyes and shaking hands. " If something happens to her because she heard what you said, I will kill you. I will literally tear your limbs apart from your body and beat you to death with them." he threatened. And with that said, he turn and followed his sister into the dark night.

. - .- .- .- .- .- .- .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To Be Continued? That's all up to you. I know I've been lax on updating or even working on my other incomplete fics, but I promise to work on this story as long as continue to enjoy Blackwater fics. So review with comments and tell me if you like the story enough for me to continue it. Summer's coming up so I'll have plenty of time to work on it. Be warned that the chapters will be short.  
><strong>


	2. The Cliffs

**A/N: So here's the second chapter! I hope that that you enjoy it.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**PeggyMarie - Thank you so much!**

**Jada91 - I agree**

**ShadowCub - Maybe she will or maybe she'll be kept in La Push under the Alpha's order.**

**vampiregurl - He'll get his dues.**

**And thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or added this story to your favorites.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Back to the Present (Tuesday Night) **(Seth's POV)

'_Where is she?' _I thought as I ran through the forest. As I ran after my sister, memories of her flashed through my mind. Leah picking on me playfully as kids, Leah protecting me from school bullies. Leah happy and deliriously in love with Sam. Leah after she caught Sam sucking face with Emily, her room filled with her heartbroken sobs.

None of these memories hit him as hard as the memory of her face after overhearing what that ass, Paul, had said. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Her mouth drawn tight, holding in her sobs. Her skin almost white with shock. And that single tear that had managed to escape her sorrow-filled eyes.

'_I have to find her before she does something she'll regret. Or something that will take her from us_' , he though urgently. '_But where to look? She could be anywhere._'

_'I'll ask Jake. They've been hanging out more. And they seem closer after the Newborn Battle.'_

. - .- .- .- .- .- .- .

**On the Black's Property** (Jacob's POV)

I was working in the garage, fixing up an old Harley that I had found in a scrapyard in Port Angeles, when Seth found me. He was very visibly worried and asked me if I had seen Leah.

"No," I responded, my brows were furrowed.

"Oh," he said, despondently.

"Why? Did something happen?", I was getting worried.

"Yeah, she heard Paul saying something horrible about her. I'm really scared that this may push her over the edge. She's been drifting away more and more lately. Do you have any idea where she could be?", he asked.

"Hmm...well you could try the cliffs. I've seen her there a few ties while patrolling," I replied. "What did she overhear Paul saying?"

"He said it was her fault that Sam left her for Emily."

"That bastard! I'm going to smash his face in when I see him next."

"Yeah, me too. I'm going to check the cliffs."

"Wait, I'll go with you. There are too many cliffs for just you to search." I said while grabbing my coat. It was really too cold to be outside without one, even with werewolf heat. So I was really troubled about Leah being out there unprotected.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? Well, if you did, please tell me about in the reviews.**


End file.
